villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Momo
Momo is an internet urban legend originating in 2018. Momo appears to be a young woman with dark brown hair, huge bulging eyes, a huge mouth with a big smile, and she appears to only have bird legs. Origin There were speculations that she was created by either of this two makeup Instagram users: barbierena or nanaakooo. She was actually created by the Japanese company named Link Factory. It's believed that Momo's real name is Mother Bird. History The story of Momo started spreading on July 14, 2018, when a YouTube user GloomyHouse created a video talking about the legend. He goes on to say that there are different phone numbers which you can use to contact Momo on Whatsapp. Once the person gets in contact with Momo, the person behind Momo will start leaking all the personal data and information about the person. Sometimes, Momo will start even sending very graphical images towards the people that contacted her. Video Games Appearances Momo (Game) On July 19, 2018, a user by the name SirFatCat published on GameJolt a video game named Momo. In the game, the player has to do various tasks before getting rescued. Such as searching, hiding, closing doors and more. The goal is to try and survive until 00:00. Once you survived, the police will come over and help you escape. Momo Chatline On July 22, 2018, another user by the name RecordGuy626 uploaded on GameJolt a game named Momo Chatline. In the game, you get to chat with Momo, and Momo could send very scary graphical images towards the player. The game is supposed to be a remake of the original urban legend. Reports *It was reported that a 14-year-old had contact with Momo, which escalated in the boy screaming rapidly. When the mother of the boy entered the room, she found the chat-log with Momo. Momo sent the boy a photo of a drawing, and two graphical disturbing videos, which escalated in the boy having a seizure, making the mother bring the boy to the hospital. *It was also reported that a 12-year old girl committed suicide by hanging herself on a tree in the family's backyard. The investigation goes on the say that the motive for her suicide was having a contact with Momo. The girl recorded the activities prior to the suicide onto her telephone. Gallery Images 14073145_527883314084516_1813352329_n.jpg ab2.jpg|Full image d97.jpg|The real "Momo" sculpture on display at a Japanese art museum. 354672-28mbxawb-v3.jpg|Momo in the Momo videogame. Videos MOMO MOMO - Part 2 - UPDATE Trivia *Momo got famous after the famous American YouTube-Twitch star Etika watched the video on his stream. *Momo, the urban legend that has veiled in recent days is actually a way of stealing information from unsuspecting users. That was said and confirmed by cyber security's experts. The challenge behind the viral is to talk to "Momo" through messages or calling "her" in Whatsapp. Once the number is contacted, "Momo" may respond with some violent threats and demonstrate having access to users' personal information. One only needs to put a person's number on Facebook or Instagram to get information from the user's people. This depends, of course, on the privacy of the account. With this, experts recommend everyone keep their accounts on social networks blocked for the general public. **According to Twitter users, the person behind that number is "Momo" and she can converse in multiple languages. Others believe Momo is actually a bot, something that can be compared to an Artificial Intelligence used to steal private informations of users. Navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Mute Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Crackers Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Stalkers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Possessed Object Category:Torturer Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Nameless Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sadists Category:Villains Of Folklore Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Type dependent on Version